Starstruck Magic
by artgirlnsa
Summary: they didn't sign up for an exchange program. afterall, theyre completely different people leading completely different lives with completely different secrets. things are gonna be rough for the next month. i suck at summaries. ON HIATUS
1. SS Magic 1

**Disclaimer : i do NOT own hannah montana or wizards of waverly place but i do own the storylines. this fic is legal cause i'm using miley stewart (:**

**

* * *

**"_Miley Stewart, please report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, Miley Stewart, please report to the principal's office immediately. That is all"_

Miley's eyes widened as she heard her name and 'principal's office' being said in the same sentence over the intercom.

"Miley, what'd you do??" Lilly and Oliver asked, both panicked.

Everyone else seems to be wondering the same thing as whispers started to go around.

"Stinky Stewart, I'm surprised! What did you do? Not even 1st period and you're already in trouble? Shame on you" Amber said sarcastically.

"Yea. What'd you do?" Ashley copied.

"Nothing! I bet you two got me into this again didn't you?" Miley shot at them.

Amber made a dramatic gesture by putting her hand on her chest "_US?_ I'm offended Stinky! But you make a good point. We should've gone to the principal's office much earlier for your ugly choice of clothing. Did your dad dress you up this morning?"

Ashley laughed along with amber and connected their fingers "Ooooohhh"

"Why I'd oughtta-" Miley was about to attack Amber and Ashley before Lilly and Oliver dragged her away.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get into MORE trouble than you already are. Trust me, I'd know" Oliver whispered.

Miley sighed and walked to the principal's office while Lilly and Oli went to class. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

"Alex! Tell me you didn't!"

"See. This is why people don't always understand what you're talking about" she said as she closed her locker.

"Did you or did you not send a letter to the cafeteria lady under MY name and faked the principal's approval?"

"Noo"

"Alex!"

"Ok I did! Come on Justin! The cafeteria food is HORRIBLE! The only way I know I could have the menu changed is if I sent a letter under your name since you're the _teacher's assistant_."

"You don't get it do you? It could get me into trouble! It's called Justin misusing his authorities. And faking the principal's signature?? You could go to jail for that!"

"Relax for once would ya? I'm pretty sure the principal's gonna find out you're not capable of doing that anyway" she smirked.

"_Alex Russo, please report to the principal's office immediately"_

"Oh boy"

Justin turned to his sister "Wow you're right for once. She won't find out it's me. but she'll find the one who has access to my room where my box of 'official-papers-for-papers-made-by-Justin' are. I'll talk to ya later. Good luck sis"

He patted her on the shoulder and walked off to class.

"Alex! I just heard. What did you do this time?" Harper asked.

"No idea. But I think it might have something to do with sending a letter to the cafeteria lady using Justin's name and faking the principals signature?"

"oh… well good luck! I gotta get to class" she said joyfully.

Alex walked down the hall to where the oh so familiar principal's office is.

"Just tell her… an evil twin did it" she told herself.

* * *

"WHAT? I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR A STUDENT EXCHANGE PROGRAM!"

"Calm down Miss Stewart. It will only be for a month then you'll be back here. the school board just chose your name out of random"

"Why me?? why not Amber or Ashley!" she yelled.

"Because the school board has decided. You should be thankful cause half your grades depends on this instead of exam papers"

"How am I suppose to be thankful for being away from my friends and family and living with some family I don't know and a school I don't know??"

"Well Miss Stewart, considering you moved here not a long while ago. I assume it would be no problem for you"

"But-"

"No buts. I've talked to your father. He's is fine with it. Now you may return to class and stop at the front desk for the papers on the way out"

Miley rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. She turned back "Will you at least tell me where I'm going and who's gonna be hanging out with my friends and sleeping on my bed for the next month I'm gone?"

She gave a warm smile and checked he file laid out in front of here "You'll be going to a place called Waverly Place Street situated in Manhattan and her name is… Alexandra Russo"

Miley walked out and gathered her papers "Russo? Great I'll be spending the next month in a place where they speak Spanish instead of English"

Miley checked her flight ticket that was placed inside the file

"tomorrow night… what joy" she said sarcastically.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You're going to Malibu for a student exchange program. Too bad it'll only be for a month"

"So… I'm not in trouble for the letter?"

"What letter?" a curiosity rose in his voice.

"Nothing. Nothing. Who said anything about a letter?" she faked a laugh. "and no I'm not going"

"You have no choice. You have to go and you're plane ticket is already at the front desk"

"And what if I don't want to?" she smirked.

"Then I have no other choice but to suspend you or maybe consider expulsion"

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I've talked to your parents. They are both ok with it. Looks like I'm not the only one who's glad to won't have to deal with your antics for a while" he smiled.

Alex shot him a sarcastic smile and rolled her eyes "Great. So much fun!"

She stayed quiet for a while and bit her thumb "so which crazy town am I heading to?"

"as I said, Sea View High in Malibu"

"where the beaches are?" she grinned.

"Yes, Alex. Where the beaches are. And while you're there, I expect you to be on your best behavior do you hear me? don't bring a bad impression to this school. and this program is worth half your grade. The more cases you make, the lower the grade you'll get, the higher the chance you'll fail" he warned her.

She stared at him blankly "sure whatever. I'm gotta go back to class now" grabbing her bagpack and heading for the door.

"You might wanna know that the girl who's gonna be staying with your family is a girl by the name Miley Stewart"

She slammed the door behind her and walked to the front desk "Stewart? Great! I'll be wasting the next month of my life with some English family"

She took a look at her plane ticket "tomorrow night. Such fun! Not" and shoved the file in her bag.

* * *

**so the idea just came to me a few hours ago. haven't exactly thought it through yet. let me know what you think about it. reviews please! (:**

**oh and please vote on the pole in my profile. it'll help out with the story :D xx**


	2. SS Magic 2

"Remind me again how you agreed to this?" she asked her father, turning away from the terminal she was to go through in the next few minutes.

"Easy. An offer to keep you outta trouble for the next month" he replied.

She pouted and turned to her mother "Mommy-"

"Sorry sweetie. It's not gonna work this time. Besides, think about all the things you could do there! The surfing, the waves, the tanning, the cuties-"

"Woah woah woah. Let's add another rule, NO BOYS. Non of this _cutie _nonsense, got it?" her father interrupted.

Alex turned to her older brother for help.

He stared intently at her before saying "I still don't see why they chose you over me for this program! We know you're gonna mess up and I'll be the one to clear up the mess"

"Get over it Justin. I don't wanna be in any part of this as much as I don't wanna be in any part of your interdorkula meeting" she smirked.

Justin eyed her "Oh please. As if you'd be able to be a part of the Interbraintacular meeting which I am the CEO of"

She looked at him blankly "two words. DON'T-CARE"

Harper took a step forward and wrapped a funny looking blanket with fruits and animal shapes printed all over it around Alex's shoulders. "Here. I made this for you so you don't get cold in the night" as she fixed it on her. "Do you like it?"

"Err I love it! Thank you! I'll wear it all the time!" Alex said giving an assuring smile.

She covered her mouth with tears in her eyes and hugged Alex fiercely "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Oh Harper I'm gonna miss you too!"

Harper pulled back and wiped her tears dramatically, oblivious to the fact that Alex had already took off her blanket and stuffed it in her bagpack.

"So let me get this straight. Justin signed up for an exchange program but lost to Alex who DIDN'T sign up and now she'll be gone for a whole month and won't be causing any problems at school but we all know she will at another school and a blondie who might act like Alex is gonna come and stay with us while she's away?" Max asked rhetorically.

"How would you know if it's a blondie?" Justin asked.

Max shrugged "Just a guess"

'_Calling all passengers for the 8 o'clock flight to Malibu, please board the plane immediately. That is all. Thank you for your attention'_

Alex quickly turned back to her parents and pouted "it's still not too late to not let your precious daughter venture out into the cold dark streets of Malibu alone"

"Now remember, behave for the Stewarts honey" her dad hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You'll do fine. Call us when your there. Goodluck baby" her mom said, kissing her cheeks and her forehead. "Boys. Say goodbye to your sister"

Justin rolled his eyes and hugged Alex. As much as he didn't wanna admit it, he was gonna miss her "Take care sis. Email me alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep Justin annoyed during wizard classes" Max whispered in her ear as he hugged her goodbye.

Alex carried her luggage and walked into the terminal. She took one last look at her family and bit her lower lip to contain herself from crying. She's never been away from her family for more than 3 days, let alone 30 days.

She handed her ticket to the stewardess and waved her family goodbye knowing she won't be seeing them in for the next month.

* * *

"Daddy! What if they don't like me?? or or… what if they find out about Hannah?? This isn't a good idea daddy. You can still call it off" she pointed to her dad.

"Miley Ray, take a deep breath now bud"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why don't you wanna go? It's all the way in New York. The city that never sleeps. The Big Apple! You've been on tour for almost a year and you're having chicken thoughts about staying there for a month??" Jackson whined, obviously fed up with his sister's complaints.

"That's different! And you know it!"

"Yea. On tour, you live in a moving bus and now, you get to live in a house. Boohoo I'm Miley and I hate living in someone's house cause a bus is so much better blablablabla" he mimicked her.

"Jackson!" she stepped up about to lunge at her brother.

Robbie Ray stepped in between just in time "Quit it you two"

"He started it" she muttered.

"I wouldn't have if you would shut your yap for about 10 sec-"

"QUIT IT" their father said sternly.

"Jackson, your sister's leaving in a few minutes. Miley, you're leaving in a few minutes. Would it kill ya'll to be just a little nicer to each other for a while?"

"Fine" they muttered in unison.

"That's what I wanted to hear" he said proudly.

"Now Miley, I want you to be on a good girl while you're there. Give em that warm Tennesse hospitality us Stewarts are famous for. I trust you to be on your best behavior alright bud?"

She looked down at her feet "Okay daddy"

She fought her urge to cry. She didn't wanna leave her family behind. Sure she's used to traveling around the world as Hannah but this time, she's going as MILEY. Plain old Miley Stewart. How was she gonna survive a whole month without her dad, Lilly, Oliver and ugh… Jackson?

A pair of hands wrapped around her body. "Take care. I'm gonna miss picking on you sis. You're gonna be ok over there. if they give you any problems, just call me and I'll be on the next plane to take you home"

Finally realizing it was Jackson, she hugged back and stifled a tear on his shoulder. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he smiled, letting go of her and wiping the sliding tear on her cheek.

Miley turned to her dad who looked like he was about to cry too. He held out his hand "come here baby girl"

'_Calling all passengers for the 8 o'clock flight to Manhattan, please board the plane immediately. That is all. Thank you for your attention'_

She pulled away from her dad and wiped her face "I guess that's my call"

Robbie Ray smiled at her little girl "Take care bud"

Just when Miley turned to carry her luggage, she heard someone yelling from a distance.

"MILEY! MILEYYYYY!"

"MI-LEYHHHHHH!"

She turned around and saw Lilly and Oli running towards her.

A genuine smile crept up her face as she ran up to them and hugged them tightly "Lilly! Oli! You came!!"

"Duh! Did you think we'd let you go off without even saying goodbye??" Oli grinned.

"We could've gotten here sooner but _SOMEONE_ was too busy being a doughnut!" Lilly glared at Oliver.

"Hey at least we got here before she left" he defended himself.

Miley giggled at how dorky her friends were before letting go "guys, I gotta go. My planes leaving soon. Promise to call and email everyday ok?"

"Of course! I'll miss you so much!" Lilly yelled.

"Lilly! Didn't we have something to give her??" he reminded her urgently.

"Oh yea!" Lilly checked her pocket and pulled a locket while Oliver pulled out a teddy bear from his bag.

"Here" Lilly clasping the necklace on her neck and opening the locket where there was a picture of three of them smiling.

Oliver handed her the white teddy bear "And here's to keep you company at night"

"Awh you guys… this is so sweet. Thank you! Heck maybe I should leave town more often" she joked.

"We'd prefer if you didn't. we'll miss you Miles!" Lilly hugging her again. And soon the hug turned into a group hug.

Miley looked at the time and waved her them goodbye. After handing her ticket to the stewardess, she turned to look at the people she loves and blew them a kiss before entering to the depths of the airplane.

**

* * *

**

ALEX'S POV

Wow I didn't know Malibu was this big. So now what? Was I suppose to wait for someone? Or take a cab to their house? Let's see… the paper here says I'll be waiting for someone by the name Robbie Ray Stewart. That shouldn't be hard. I'll just look for an old guy who looks like Rod Stewart. _He'll be carrying a sign that says Alexandra R_. Okay look around for some signs. Oh hey I see an old guy carrying a sign that says Alexandra R! He looks British and classy. Maybe that's him. Wait. the other guy's holding up a sign with the same name too. Another lady's holding up the name Alexa Russ. And there's… another one.

"Um… excuse me, are you from Sea View High?" I decided to ask the lady first.

"Um sorry no. who are you?" she asked nicely.

"Oh never mind. Sorry to bother you" so it must be the other guy.

I walked towards him. He turned and broke into a smile when he saw me. this must be him! "Alexandra!"

"hi-"

"Kurt!" wha-?

I turned and saw a lady who looked like she was in her forties walking pass me to hug him. Okay… so he's not the one.

Then someone ran into me and made me drop my bag with everything in it. "Ouch! Watch it Sonic the hedgehog!" I yelled as I rubbed my shoulder.

He turned to look at me. He has brunette hair and blue eyes "Sorry but I'm in a hurry. You can deal with that right? Okay bye!"

I looked at him jaws dropped. He's not even gonna help me pick up my things?? I didn't know the people here were so rude too. I knelt down and picked up my stuff and shoved it in my bad. Whoever that kid was, he'd better not show his face around me again or else I might just play some tricks on him.

I looked around again. Alexandra… Alex... Alexa... This is gonna be hard.

**

* * *

**

MILEY'S POV

You can do this Miley. You've been here before remember? You can do this. Now all you have to do is look for someone by the name Jerry and Theresa Russo. They'll be holding up a sign that says Miley S. left right left right. Look around… I'm looking around… NO Miley S sign anywhere in sight. Oh no. what if they forgot about me??

"Um excuse me? can you move please? I'm waiting for someone" I heard someone say. I looked down and saw a brunette boy about… Rico's height. Slightly taller.

"Er sorry." I moved a few steps away and saw him holding up a paper. MILEY S!

"um excuse me. who are you waiting for?" I asked him politely.

"Oh. Just a blonde girl who's in this exchange program with my sister. She's suppose to be here by now" he said rubbing his chin with his fingers.

Whoever said I was blonde? They weren't expecting Hannah were they?

"Um. I think that's me? I'm Miley Stewart. Ya know? Miley S?" I said pointing at the sign he was holding.

"Psh! You're not blonde!" he slapped his forehead.

Okay… "Are you Jerry Russo? Cause I was expecting you to be er…"

"Older? Overweight? Losing hair? Yea you'll see that later" this kid is pretty cute but somehow a little weird.

"Max! what did I say about trying to spread that dirty canary song??" an older woman came and grabbed a hold of him. She's really pretty too. "I'm sorry. I've been telling him to keep that song to himself but the kid just won't listen" she insisted.

"er… You must be Theresa Russo" I said politely and extended my hand to shake hers.

She took it with a confused look on her face. Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself "I'm Miley"

She gave me a huge grin and looked at his son. Mm is there something on my face?

* * *

**im sorry if some of ya'll think im a little bias with Miley's part of the story being a little bit longer than alex's. i just had to since this is under Hannah Montana. anywho, second chapter done. reviews please? oh and dont forget to vote on the poll in my profile! Miley and Alex's love lives in this story depends on it! haha. reviews if you want me to continue (:**

**xxx smiles**


	3. SS Magic 3

"You are gonna love it here Miley. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. Maybe we could go shopping if you want. You look like the type to hunt for new shoes. What do you say?" Theresa assured her as she led Miley to her new home.

Miley nodded and giggled "Thanks Mrs. Russo. I'd love that"

"Now let's introduce you to the family" she smiled.

Miley started to panic when she walked through the doors of Waverly Sub Station 'Mrs. Russo seems nice. What if I don't fit in very well?? What if they think I'm weird. What if they're weird??'

"You're gonna get along great with Justin. He's pretty friendly. Honor student, so you can just ask him with any school problems"

"Justin?" Miley asked.

"He's my first born, a year older than you and Alex. Though you might find him a little weird cause Alex is always on his neck about that"

They stopped at the counter. Miley looked around "This place is pretty cool. Are we eating here, Mrs. Russo?"

"Didn't I mention? This is the family business. We live right upstairs" she said happily. "Though you'll have to help out after school, is that ok?" she asked firmly.

"Sure, no problem" she smiled nervously.

"Theresa! Could you help me out here? My hands are a little full" an old man exasperated from behind the counter said.

"Oh. Sure honey, in a minute. But first, I want you to meet Miley" she called him over to introduce the brunette hiding behind her.

Jerry wiped his hands on a clean cloth next to the sink before eagerly meeting the girl who'll be staying with them.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Russo" he stuck out a hand and smiled warmly.

Miley took it and smiled timidly "Miley"

"Well I'm sure you're tired from a long way. Why don't you wait here for a few minutes while Justin's setting up your room?" Jerry said, obviously trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Theresa smiled and motioned Miley to sit on the stool on the counter "Now you just sit here Miley. I'll fix you up something to eat before you head up"

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Russo. I feel right at home" Miley grinned at the happy expression on their faces. Maybe she told a little white lie. This was far from what she felt from home. But how could she turn down such a generous hospitality?

After a few minutes, Miley was munching on a chicken sandwich laid out in front of her.

"Well hello there. What brings such a pretty lady like you here?" someone said from behind her.

Miley turned to see a really cute guy with a cute geeky smile and a pair of dreamy green eyes looking back at her. But judging from the way he was standing and leaning on the counter, anyone could tell he's not much of a player.

"Just grabbing a bit to eat and waiting for someone. I'm suppose to meet him here once he's done" she exclaimed. Then she noticed a screwdriver in his hands "-what were you doing with a screwdriver?"

He looked at the gadget in his hand "this little thing? Pft. I was fixing the squeeky sound in my sister's bedroom window. We're expecting a blonde exchange student to come and live with us for a month"

'So this is Justin. Guess I'd better introduce myself' she thought.

"That's nice of you. You must be-"

"Tired? I am" he interrupted before continuing "-I spent all morning fixing my sister's room for her. I'm not even sure if she's coming. She was supposed to be here an hour ago" he finished.

"Well what are you expecting?" Miley asked nervously.

Justin pursed his lips and looked at her. it made her more nervous "Well. I'm expecting someone as annoying as my sister, except she might be blonde. I'm expecting a spoilt brat who can't do things by herself and she'll expect everyone to fulfill her every need and desire…" he stopped and shook his head slightly "You might not wanna know what I really think about that girl"

Miley eyed him and crossed her hands on her chest, feeling a little annoyed "Tell me. What DO you think about this 'girl'?"

"Well, I just think she'll be a self-absorbed, manipulative, evil, disrespectful, spoilt brat. But it's not for me to say. I guess I'll just have to know her before I stick to that opinion. What was her name again?" he snapped his fingers a few times, trying to remember the name "Molly? Emily?"

She rolled her eyes, already feeling an intense dislike towards him "Miley?"

"Exactly! Miley!" he grinned.

"Hey Justin. I see you've met Miley?" Max came and sat next to her.

"She's here?" Justin asked, looking around the station. "Where?"

Max looked at him confused "she's… right here"

Jerry came outta the kitchen grabbing a few plates "Hey Justin. Meet Miley. Miley, Justin." And rushed back inside.

"I don't see her anywhere" Justin looked around again until his eyes landed on Miley once more. "You're… Miley, aren't you?" he asked nervously.

Miley shot him a very sarcastic smile "You were saying?"

Max shook his head "And they say you're supposed to be the smart one"

* * *

Alex walked around the airport aimlessly till she couldn't walk anymore. She pulled out a bar of chocolate from her bag and began nibbling on it.

"Stupid exchange program. Stupid guy for running into me. Stupid school for making me to this. Stupid Justin for not getting the spot" she muttered under her breath, taking ferocious bites off her chocolate bar.

She pulled out the file from her bag pack and examined the details on her host family.

"Address… address… address…" she scanned through the paper. "Bingo!"

Smiling to herself, she rushed to get a taxi.

By noon, she was standing on the Stewart's front lawn. "This is pretty nice. A beach house next to the beach"

Alex knocked on the front door and tried peeking inside. "Guess they're not home yet"

She wandered off to the beach leaving her bags on the front porch. As soon as she stepped into the sand, she felt the breeze rubbing against her face.

'The beaches here are prettier than I imagined' she thought. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a couple not far from where she stood.she couldn't make out how they looked like but she could tell it was a blonde girl and a boy, they were just… staring into the ocean wondering why they were just staring.

She shrugged it off and went back to the direction of the house, deciding to wait.

She sat on the bench outside the door and waited for someone to come home. After another hour of groaning and boredom, a car finally pulled through the driveway. She stood up immediately when she saw a guy in a mullet, aging probably in his 40s, coming out of the car.

"She wasn't there! alright, I'll call the school once I get inside" he said before hanging up on the phone.

Finally noticing a girl standing in front of him, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um. Yea. I think"

Robbie Ray stood there waiting for her to continue "Yes?"

Alex straightened up "Sorry. Er I'm Alex. I took a cab here since I couldn't find you anywhere at the airport"

"Well I'll be. You mean to tell me, a girl like you, found your way around Malibu, on your first time?" he asked, surprised.

"I guess?"

"Yeee-dawgy. If I had a daughter like you, I wouldn't have to spend my time worrying so much. Now what are you standing around for. Come in!" he welcomed her warmly.

Alex laughed at the surprising response she got.

"Ya hungry Alex? You came a long way. Why don't I grill up some steak for ya?"

"THANK YOU! I am starving! The food on the plane was gross. Lucky thing, my mom made some sandwiches for the road. Not to brag, but us Russo's make the best sandwiches" she smiled.

"You're a talker aren't ya? Maybe you should whip up some sandwiches while I grill these T-bones. I'd love to try your sandwiches. Us Stewarts are great cooks to, just so you know" he said.

"Sure! But you mind if I go change first?" she asked politely.

"Go right ahead. Come on, I'll show ya to Miley's room" he said, leading her up the stairs.

Alex's jaws dropped when she saw the room. She walked in astonished at the size of the room till her eyes landed on pictures placed on the table next to the bed. It was a picture of three friends, a really pretty brunette girl with striking blue eyes, a blonde girl in a hat who had an adorable smile, and a black haired boy with a cocky grin. Her eyes wandered off to a picture of another foursome. She recognized Robbie Ray from the mullet he had. Of course, he looked way younger at the time. With another lady who looked simply beautiful. Robbie Ray was carrying a little girl while the lady had her arms around a little boy with brunette hair. She snorted as she remembered the boy who ran into her earlier that morning.

"Is that Miley?" she asked, pointing at the Lilly's face.

Robbie ray snickered "Nah that's Lilly. She comes around a lot. So she's practically family. I'm sure you'll meet them in school"

Alex studied Miley's face "She's really really pretty"

"Well she gets that from her mother" he said, with a soft tone.

Alex turned to him with an innocent smile "So when do I get to meet Mrs. Stewart?"

Robbie Ray's smile faded a little "I don't think you'll be seeing her anytime soon darlin'"

Alex looked at him confused.

"She… left… a few years back"

"Oh Mr. Stewart I am so sorry" her hands covering her mouth. 'Why'd I have to open my big mouth!' she yelled to herself inside her head.

"None taken" he smiled "Jackson's gonna be back by 5. The bathroom's over there. Just let me know if you need anything" before leaving her on her own.

Alex nodded and started unpacking her things. The room led to a balcony facing the ocean, her wardrobe was just awesome, the bed was queen-sized and amazingly comfortable, she had a couple of posters of Hannah Montana on the wall which was ok but Alex wasn't that big of a fan, though she thinks a couple of her songs are cool. Even though the room was pink and orange, it has this modern twist to it.

"I could get used to this" Alex grinned to herself when she walked out into the balcony.

* * *

**how'd I do in this chapter? any ideas on what to put in the next chapter? i'm still not sure about Miley and Alex's love lives. vote on the poll please! its in my profile (:  
the more reviews i get, the faster i'll update. (im sure ur tired of hearing that from me) hehe. reviews make me happy (:**


	4. SS Magic 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to clear things up thanks to Yummy. I have to say im sorry but I don't think I'll be making the JoBros permanent here. Don't get me wrong, I mean I included them on the poll just to see the response I'd get. I don't really feel right about having them star in this story but I'm thinking of putting them in for a chapter or two. Just guest stars, nothing permanent. I hope you're not mad at me. So so sorry!**

_

* * *

_

Knock knock knock knock

"Alex? You in there girl?"

Alex opened her eyes slowly and stifled out a yawn. She must've fallen asleep on the lounge chair out on the balcony. She rubbed her eyes lazily "Yea Mr. Stewart?"

"Where are you?"

"Out here!"

"Soaking up some sun, kiddo?" he asked, walking through the door.

Alex sat up and stretched her legs before turning to Robbie Ray, smiling innocently "Uh-huh"

"Well, just wanted to let you know dinner's almost ready. My boy Jackson's downstairs if you wanna meet him"

"Oh okay. I'll be down in five"

"Alright but I should warn you, whatever that boy says, DON'T listen. That boy may not be smart but he can be quite a trickster" he tapped a finger on his forehead.

"Oh no sweat. I know every trick like the back of my hands!" she snickered before noticing the look Robbie Ray gave her. "-er. Not that I would know… Cause I've never… Done… Anything bad… In my life before" she tried covering.

"Riiiight… I'll just go make sure Jackson's not trying to sneak an Emu into the house again" he said.

Alex could've swore she heard him mutter "Another possible Jackson" on his way out. She shrugged it off, smiling to herself and turned to look at the sun setting into the ocean "This sure is beautiful"

She ran into the room and grabbed her camera before running back outside, snapping a couple of pictures of the amazing sight in front of her. Walking back into the room, she took out her notebook and scribbled 'Day One : amazing sunset'.

"There. Done!" she grinned widely to herself. "And who says Alex Russo can't finish her homework"

"ALEX! DINNER!" she heard Robbie Ray yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" she placed her note book on the table along with everything else and rushed down the stairs when she caught a whiff of a mouth watering aroma.

"So what's for dinner? I smell something DELICIOUS!" she gushed.

"Some Tennessee T-Bone steak, marinated with a secret Stewart family recipe, mash potatoes and of course, some greens. Be a darling and help set the table please. I'll bring this right over" he said, scooping mash potatoes onto a bowl. "Now where is that boy? JACKSON!" he yelled again.

Alex heard someone running down the stairs.

"I'm here! That smells good pops!"

Excited to meet the other teenager she'll be sharing her house with, she finished up with the table and turned to him. "Hi I'm A- YOU?" her jaws dropped when she saw him.

"Hey! Aren't you the girl from the airport?" he asked, pointing at her.

"You two know each other?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Er No. nope! Never seen her in my life" Jackson said zipping his mouth.

His father eyed him suspiciously "Oh really? Then what was that I heard about the girl at the airport?"

"I'M the girl at the airport!" Alex exclaimed loudly.

Robbie Ray turned to her while Jackson stood behind him making panicked faces, placing his finger on his mouth.

Alex looked at Jackson and smiled sweetly, gesturing an ok sign before turning back to look at his father.

Noticing the relieved expression on Jackson's face, "He's the guy that bumped me over at the airport and made me drop everything in my bag pack and ran off without bothering to help me pick them up" she said in one breath, pointing at him, no longer smiling innocently.

As soon as Robbie Ray turned to eye Jackson, Alex shot him a smirk and waved at him with a smile.

Jackson looked the scary look on his dad's face that meant he was in trouble and back to the look on the girl's face behind me, just smirking at him. He managed a small nervous smile before shooting a glare at Alex. "This is gonna be a long month" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**fastforward for school!**

"I'm sorry!" he hurried after the brunette.

Miley rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Let me make it up to you" he pleaded, following her.

Miley turned away again to the sub shop counter, grabbing her file with all Alex's class on it.

"What if I show you around school? will that make things better?" he asked, trying to catch her eye.

Miley stopped and glared at him.

"So is that a yes?" Justin asked hopefully.

Once again, she turned away from him and placed her stuff on the counter.

"What's going on here?" Theresa asked, carrying three lunch bags from the kitchen.

"She still won't talk to me" Justin said flatly.

Miley shot a look at him "And is that MY fault?"

"Well if you would just LISTEN to me cause I'm TRYING-"

"Listen to you!? I-"

"Woah woah woah. Stop stop stop" she raised her hands to get their attention.

"Miley, do you think you could try to just listen to what Justin has to say?" she said nicely.

Miley looked at her and sighed "I guess…"

"And Justin, does this teach you a lesson to NEVER judge people you haven't met?" turning to look at her son.

"Yes mom…"

"Good. Now Justin, I want you to show Miley around school. Miley, I want you to try not to hurt Justin"

Both of them grunted and said "fine…"

Once the teenagers left, Theresa wiped her fingers, smiling to herself "I'm good at this advising thing…"

* * *

"Okay, so this is Seaview. Pretty big" she looked around the building admiring the size of the school. "And now… school office… which is…. I don't know"

"A little lost little miss rat-me-out?" Jackson appeared in front of her.

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked at him "Oh are you lost to miss get-out-of-my-way?"

"Ouch" Jackson said dramatically "You know, I could help you out if you want. But with a little price"

Alex looked at him "What's the catch?"

"Easy. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Simple as that. Before we know it, a month will be gone and you'll be back in your own house problem free"

Alex broke into a chuckle "Are you serious? Man you're lamer than Justin"

"All I'm saying is, I'll give you the details on who to avoid, where to sit, what to do and when to do it and you'll have a pleasant stay Miss Russo" he smiled sweetly.

"So you're trying to sell me some info which I know I'll get in the next few hours?" Alex asked skeptically.

"It could save you the trouble on your first day" he assured her.

Alex chuckled and shook her head, walking past him "I'll pass. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the school office"

"Alright. If you say so" Jackson smiled and left.

Alex stopped and turned to watch him leave. 'something seems suspicious about that boy. Robbie Ray said he's a trickster. Tricksters don't give up that easily' she thought to herself.

* * *

Miley got her locker combination from the school office and tried to find the hall where her locker was. Other than the constant stares by everyone in the hall, very foreign faces and a few whistles from some of the guys, it didn't really feel any less like Seaview.

"Miley!" she turned and saw Justin hurrying towards her.

"Great" she muttered.

"Hey do you need any help finding your locker?" he asked nicely.

"Gee it's my first day and I don't know anyone here. What do you think Justin?" she spat at him.

A little taken back, he shrugged it off and gave her a warm smile "Look I'm really really sorry about what I said. I knew I was wrong. Let me make it up to you. I'll show you around town after school is that okay?"

Miley stared at him intently. Her face softened at the sight of his smile. It almost seemed genuine. Miley nodded "Okay" and gave him the piece of paper that had her locker number.

Still smiling, Justin took and paper and read it "Locker number 2107. Oh this is Alex's locker. Come on, I'll take you there"

Miley followed him down the hall to the next building. When they stopped, she noticed a girl standing in front of her locker. But she didn't really notice her, she was paying attention to what she was wearing. Miley stared at her up and down, not believing her eyes, thinking 'what is she wearing!?'

"Hi! You must be Alex's exchange student. I'm Harper" she smiled happily, extending a welcoming hand.

Finally snapping out of her daze, she took her hand and smiled nervously "Miley"

Justin looked at his watch "I'll leave you two alone. I gotta get to class"

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes" Miley said, confused. She wondered if they had a different system here.

"Oh I know. I have responsibilities to get to. See ya later Miley" he smiled and left.

'Man he's weird' Miley thought.

"Isn't he just adorable? I love it when he's off to his teacher's assistant duties" Harper said dreamily.

Miley looked at Harper, surprised "You kidding right?"

"Of course not, silly. It's adorable cause I'm imagining our kids to be just like him" she giggled.

"So… you two… are dating?"

"Of course we are. But he doesn't know that yet"

'Okay, weird times two' Miley thought.

* * *

Alex finally found the school office after 20 minutes of wandering around the school.

"Great, I'm late for class" she muttered.

"Here you go. Now you might want to get straight to class before you visit your locker. You have English first, so it shouldn't be a problem since they're having a pop quiz today" the old lady said.

"Thank you" Alex said politely before running out the door.

After 5 seconds, she ran back to the front desk.

"um. Where's English?" she asked nicely.

"Next building, up the stairs, down the hall, third door on the right"

"Thank you!" she said, running again for the second time.

Finally stopping on front of her English class, she took a deep breath and went inside. All eyes were on her as she walked in.

She walked nervously towards the teacher and handed him her note.

"Ah Miss Russo. I'm Mr. Corelli, your English teacher. Now would you please take a seat behind Miss Truscott. We're just about to begin our POP quiz. I hope you've read hamlet"

Alex took a seat next to a blonde girl who turned to look at her "Hi. I'm Lilly. Miley's best friend"

"Alex" she smiled.

When Mr. Corelli placed the paper in front of her, she read the first question.

_What's the name of the main character?_

"Who knows these things??" she said to herself.

"Is there a problem Miss Russo?" the teacher asked.

'Alex, be good… be good…' she told herself.

Failing miserably, she looked up at him "Yea. Since this is like, my first class here, I don't think it's fair for me to be sitting for this quiz. I mean, who reads about ham instead of just eating em?"

The class broke into laughters and giggles.

Mr. Corelli looked around the class "Stop laughing! All of you. Now Miss Russo, just sit for the quiz, quietly"

"But it's just not possible Mr. Corelli. I could stay quiet but I don't think I can sit for the quiz. In fact, none of us should. This is pure torture!"

"YEA!" the class agreed.

"no. no. no. settle down class. This quiz is meant for all of you to see if you've paid attention to our class last week" he said.

"But I wasn't here last week! So no. this is very unfair for me. I demand a lawyer!" Alex said sternly.

Half the class giggled at how ridiculous Alex was being.

"Fine! We'll do it tomorrow! So Miss Russo. BE PREPARED"

Alex smiled triumphantly at herself.

After class, Alex left the class quickly to check out her new locker.

"Hey Alex!" someone called after her.

"Hey. Lilly right?" she smiled.

"Yea. That was so cool of you. No one's done that to Mr. Corelli and gets away with it since Jackson" she giggled.

Alex smirked at the mention of Jackson's name "Well I guess there's a new sheriff in town"

"So where ya off to now?" Lilly asked.

"Oh I'm just looking for my locker" she handed Lilly the piece of paper.

"Hey this is Miley's locker. Come on. I'll get you there"

As soon as they turned to the hall, they noticed people crowding at Miley's locker.

"What's up with that?" Alex asked.

"Oh no" Lilly said. Her face looked like she was looking at a ghost.

Alex stared at her, snapping her fingers in front of Lilly's face "Lilly? Hellooo?"

"Jake's… back?" Lilly squealed.

* * *

Miley had just finished her Biology class and was ready to go home for the day. Still lost around the school, she accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"Watch where you're going! What are you, blind?" she said.

"Sorry" Miley looked up and saw a girl who was sincerely pretty but something just seemed weird about her nose. It reminded her of Tracy's nasal voice. Noticing the dress she was wearing, Miley's smile widened "I love that dress! Where'd you get it?"

"You should. It's one of a kind. And I got it somewhere I'm sure you can't afford it" she smirked.

Not believing what she just heard, Miley stared at her and crossed her arms against her chest "Mean girl say what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, was I too fast for you? I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Miley spat.

She took another look at Miley "Hey, aren't you the new girl everyone's been talking about?"

Miley felt herself blush "Well I'm new?"

The girl's smile immediately faded "I hate you"

Miley felt her jaws dropped. What is she? Another Mikayla?

"And by the way, you're outfit, where'd you get it? Clowns are us?"

Miley looked down at what she was wearing. A white tank top paired with a pink vest, a red mini-skirt and a pair of yellow ballet flats to match her moon shaped earrings. There was nothing wrong at all with it!

Miley gave a smirk "Oh were you talking about you're horrible shoes? I mean, ew. What were you thinking?"

"Watch it. This is my territory" she said, in a warning tone.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself" Miley said with the same tone.

With a snap of her fingers, she left with two girls that had plasters on their noses.

"That's Gigi. You wouldn't wanna mess with her" she heard someone said from behind her. she turned and saw a worried looking Harper. "She's been on Alex's case since kindergarten too"

"Don't worry. I know those type of girls" Miley gave an assuring smile to Harper

* * *

**Ok I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter. But I just felt like I needed to update. Im sorry if it sucked. Oh and I just wanted to let ya'll know, my exams are starting in two weeks, and my last paper is on the 1st of december. so I'll only be able to update on weekends (if im lucky)  
anyways, reviews please! And don't forget to vote on the pole (:**


	5. SS Magic 5

"Hello?"

"DADDY!"

"Bud? is that you darlin'?"

"You're not replacin' me already are you old man?" she said with a hint of hostility over the phone.

"Naawh. No one can replace you darlin'" the warm voice said "Well, unless you decide to turn into that nasally challenged friend of yours of course. What was her name again? Tracy? she called for a party by the way. I said no, obviously"

Miley giggled "Cause I won't be able to make it cause of this stupid exchange program?"

"No. It's cause she said those Jonas boys are gonna be there"

"DADDY! SHE INVITED NICK!?"

"Not just Nick. Now why is it that everytime the name Jonas pops up, you only point out the sensitive one?"

"Because daddy, he's not just the sensitive one, he's the CUTE SENSITIVE one!"

"Bud, I don't even wanna know what's going through that head of yours. Anyway, how's everything there?"

"It's okay. I mean, the Russo's are great! except for Justin that is-"

Robbie Ray interrupted with a hint of protective curiosity in his voice "Justin? Who is this boy?"

"He's Alex's older brother. he's a HUGE pain. I swear-"

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No! Daddy no! It's not like that. He just said some things which he apologized for that is"

"Well you tell me if he gives ya any problem bud. I'll make sure you're on the first flight back to Malibu"

Miley shook her head, her smile slowly turning into a frown "How's home? I miss you daddy"

"I miss you too bud. Everything's fine. That girl Alex ain't home yet. I could swear she thinks like Jackson"

Miley giggled a little. another Jackson? "How is she?"

"Oh she's great! Beautiful, smart, charismatic, outgoin-"

"Ok i get it" Miley interrupted, feeling a little jealous listening to her father speaking so highly of her.

She could hear a soft chuckle on the other line "But she just can't be compared to my baby girl"

Miley's heart softened hearing her father say that.

"Miley! We need your help! Could you come down here?!" she heard Theresa yell from downstairs.

"Gotta go daddy. I have to help with their sandwich shop. Oh, any Hannah thing going on this week?" she asked hopefully.

"Not for the next few days baby girl. I cleared up Hannah's schedule so you could settle in. But there is a Hannah concert next weekend. Lucky for you, it's in Manhattan. Roxy'll be over there a day before the concert."

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later daddy. Love you"

"I love you too bud. Take care"

Miley hung up her phone and made her way downstairs.

"Miley! There's a couple of table who just came in. Why don't you go and take their orders? Table number 5 and 13 over there" Theresa said in a rush, handing her a pen and a notepad before running into the kitchen with a few dishes at hand.

She looked at the tables nervously. She's never waited tables before. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to first table slowly. She performed on stage in front of millions of people, how hard could it be to wait tables right?

"It's about time! What's with the service here!? I'm starving!" the roar from the man made her jump, horrified. "I'll have a double turkey sandwich with extra bacon and mustard, and set of large fries and a large coke"

Miley still stared at him, horror-stricken.

The man started to grow impatient "What are you standing around for!? Where's my order!?"

His outburst made her drop her pen and notebook. She's never dealt with someone this obnoxious "I'm... I'm... s-s-"

"I'll get right on that sir. And might I add a complimentary set of onion rings to make up for this? I am so sorry. She's still new around here" someone said. Miley turned to see Justin picking up the stationaries and smiled at the man.

"Huh. Figures. Whatever. Just get me my food. this is my only lunch time you know!"

"Yes sir, you have my deepest apology" Justin bowed and softly pushed Miley away whispering "Don't worry, I've got that covered. Just relax Mi. Now go get the other table. Take a deep breath, you'll do fine"

Miley nodded and made her way to the other table. She looked back at Justin and felt a little fuzzy inside. She was thankful he was there. And she couldn't help but feel butterfly in her stomach when she heard him call her Mi. No ones called her Mi before. Just Miles.

"Excuse me?" a voice said. Miley shook her head and turned to the table. Thankfully, this time the customer was much younger and cuter.

"I'm sorry. May I take your order?" she asked politely, ignoring the nervousness she felt.

"No problem. Hmm. Can i get a chicken sandwich and a glass of Vanilla float?" the boy said in a think italian accent.

Miley wrote his order on a piece of paper and smiled "I'll be right back"

She hurried to the counter and passed the order to Jerry.

Miley watched as they prepared sandwiches "How you holding up Miley?" Jerry asked, smiling at her for 2 seconds, and turning back to the sandwiches he was focusing on.

"It's okay i guess. Justin helped me out with the first table"

"That's good. Here you go. This goes to table 2 and this other goes to table 13" Jerry said in a rush.

Miley delivered the first plate to table 2 before making her way to the table she waited for.

"Here you go" she smiled.

He smiled back at her "Thanks. Hey, uh. Can I ask you somethin?"

Miley looked at him blankly "Sure? I guess"

He looked almost hesitant "Um. Doesn't Alex Russo hang around here?"

"Oh. Well, we kinda switched places..."

The boy looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Mm I meant, Alex is at my house now, which is in Malibu"

He raised one his eyebrows.

"We're in this exchange program. So we're switching places for a month. I'm staying with the Russo's while she's staying with my family"

The boy seemed a little taken back "Oh"

"You could just call her if you want?"

He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile "Maybe later"

Miley nodded and left him to eat. She looked around and noticed Justin serving some tables. Then she saw some people coming in. Taking another deep breath, she walked over to take their orders.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S JAKE RYAN!" Alex grinned hugely, not believing who she's seeing at her locker.

"Er... yeaaa" Lilly muttered.

"LILLY! IT'S JAKE RYAN!!" she jumped on her feet.

"I know" Lilly smiled nervously.

"Why aren't you excited? He's hot!"

"and obnoxious..."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you" Alex asked.

"Nothing!" Lilly smiled, fakely.

"LILLY! You'll never believe who's back!" a boy yelled from behind them.

"You'd be surprised" Lilly told him.

The boy turned to see the crowd "Oh, so you already saw him"

"Hello? Aren't you two excited? A hot movie star is right there!" Alex exclaimed.

"Who're you?" the boy asked.

"Ollie, this is Alex, Miley's exchange student. Alex, this is Oliver, our other best friend" Lilly introduced them.

They shook hands and exchanged glances.

Oliver turned back to look at Jake.

"So you think Miley knows about this?" Lilly asked.

"He could've called her?" Oli asked rhetorically.

Lilly shot a look at Oliver "It's Jake"

"-Or maybe not" he continued.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked, confused.

"Why do you think he's back?" Oli asked.

"Duh. Isn't it obvious? He's probably here to win Miley back. AGAIN" Lilly replied.

"But she's not here" he said.

"Ya think?"

Alex looked at them as they stared at the crowd "Hello? I'm still here"

She shook her head and focused her attention on Jake. 'Wow he's even cuter in person' she thought. She stared at him dreamily, not noticing he was making his way towards her, well, her friends, kinda.

She snapped out of her daze and smiled at him, playing with her hair "Hi-"

"Hey Lil. Oliver. It's been a while" he spoke.

Alex stood there awestruck. 'THEY KNOW JAKE RYAN? WAIT, JAKE RYAN KNOWS THEM??' filled her head in an instant. she looked at the twosome and back at the hottie.

"Hey Jake. How ya been?" Oliver asked.

"It's been good. How bout you two?"

"We're fine. So how long are you staying?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe a month or two, I have another movie to shoot soon" he grinned.

Alex stood there feeling a little left out. "Ahem" she fake coughed.

Jake turned to her, a little surprised but smiled anyway. His smile made Alex skip a beat. He is a movie star, what'd ya expect?

"Hey I'm Jake" he extended his hand.

"I know. I'm Alex" she took it and smiled dreamily.

Jake got a little nervous when Alex shook his hand a little too long. As soon as she noticed, she let go and blushed furiously "Sorry"

He chuckled and winked at her "It happens"

He turned back to Lilly "So... er... Where's Miley?" he asked with a hint of hope and love in his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Oh she-"

"Not here. She's at my place, Waverly Street, New York. We're on an exchange program for a month" Alex interrupted Lilly.

"Oh" his facial expression changing to disappointment, but he was quick enough to cover it. Just not quick enough for Alex to not notice.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll see you guys around" he flashed another brilliant grin and left.

"Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do" Alex turned to Lilly.

"Well he was in our junior high class on a-"

"Not that! about him and Miley. and don't you dare skip on any details. I saw the look in his eyes when he mentioned her" she demanded.

Lilly flinched a little and turned to Oliver for help.

Just when Oliver was about to flee, Alex caught hold of him "You too"

"Well...." the two teenagers looked at each other, both not knowing where to start.

**again, im sorry for being a little bias on Miley's side. well, my exams are starting in a week, and it'll last for about a month. sorry but you wont be getting any update from me anytime soon till my last paper on the 1st of december. wish me luck! at the meantime, reviews please? they make me happey. i might consider updating if i get enough reviews. oh, dont forget to vote on the poll. please and thank you!**

**xx smiles (:  
**


	6. SS Magic 6

_The other side, the other side, _

_I want you to see._

_The other side, the other side,_

_the other side of me_

Alex watched as the blonde beauty performed her hit single live from her hometown. She took in every inch of Madison Square Garden knowing she won't be able to walk along the busy streets there for the next few weeks.

"I miss New York" she sighed, glueing her eyes to the television.

She suddenly heard a noise from the garage as the lights flickered on and off.

"Psst.." a low sound appeared from the backdoor.

Alex jumped up, startled by the sound.

"Alex!" the voice sounded urgent and hazy.

Already feeling a cold shiver down her spine, she frowned "This isn't funny Jackson"

"Alex! Open the door!" the voice whispered.

'Don't panic. It's probably just Jackson pulling a trick on you, Alex. Don't panic' she assured herself. She pulled out her wand from her socks and crept slowly towards the door. "Whoever you are, I'm not scared of you!"

Her hands trembled as she grasped the doorknob. Turning it slowly, she opened it to reveal a towering dark shadow.

Her eyes automatically shut closed as she let out a high pitched scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The shadow screamed with her.

With her eyes still closed, "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!!?"

"CAUSE YOU'RE SCREAMING!" it responded. The voice sounded clearer now.

"I'M NOT SCREAMING ANYMORE SO STOP SCREAMING!" she shouted.

"FINE I'M NOT SCREAMING ANYMORE!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Alex opened her eyes to see right through her brother. Her jaws dropped to an O shape "JUSTIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"

She jumped to hug her brother but only managed to hug through him.

"Good to see you to Alex" he smirked.

"Wow now I can see why girls walk through you" she giggled to herself. Her brother however, was not amused.

"Ok listen. I'm now only an illusion. Dad had this spell in his magic book that can actually get me here without needing me to be here. But I'm solid as a rock now back there"

"Aww dad let you came all the way here for me?" a lump formed in her throat.

"Technically, he didn't. I'm here for your lesson but he thinks this spell is too dangerous. But the spell only lasts for 20 minutes. Since you already wasted the last 10 minutes, i guess there's no use in giving you any lessons for now"

"So this is how magic lessons happen to me? You coming as a ghost?" she asked, eyeing him from top to bottom.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're using the webcam next time. I can't risk Miley knowing about us and this is my only chance since she's off on some errands of hers and dad's already asleep. Plus what if the next time I magically appear, and your hosts sees me?" he explained.

Alex pouted at her brother. "I miss home"

Justin looked at her intently "I know you do"

_Ding Dong_

Alex groaned as she heard the doorbell. "Way to ruin the brother sister moment!" she yelled at the door.

Justin chuckled at her "It's ok. I was just leaving anyway. I'll talk to you soon."

Alex watched as her brother faded slowly. Lazily, she forced her feet to the front door.

Standing there was... Jake Ryan?

"Hey, I know you said Miley's away at the moment but I... I don't really know what I'm doing here" he sighed.

"I think I know" she said subconsciously.

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

Her mind was wandering off this time. She missed home, she missed her family.. She missed a certain boy.

"We're just looking for the one who came to mind... Knowing they're not here, makes things a little... quiet"

"Yea. That's a part of it" he smiled.

* * *

"Roxy, I need to get back by 11. Do you think we'll make it?" Miley exasperated.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, baby girl. Roxy's got everything settled. Now you just sit back and do your thing" she assured her.

Miley took a deep breath as she listened to the crowd applaud.

_Wake up, wake up, on a Saturday night_

Miley answered her phone.

"Miley! We're watching you on tv. You're doing great!" her friends cheered.

A smile formed on her face "Thanks Lils. Oli's there too? God, you have no idea how much I miss you guys"

"We miss you too, Miles. Things are a little boring here without your schemes"

Miley giggled slightly "Things aren't all that exciting around here too Lils"

"Sooo... Any cute guys caught your eye?"

Knowing her friend was just trying to cover her actual excitement at the question, she decided to play around the edges.

"Well... There is one or maybe two, boys.." a sly grin forming on her lips.

"EEEEPPPP! DETAILS MILEY! DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK ON ANYTHING!"

Ms Montana to the stage please. I repeat Miss Montana to the stage please

"I gotta go Lils. I'll call you later" she smiled.

"This is evil Miley Stewart! This is plain EVIL!"

--

Miley crept up the stairs slowly. It was 5 minutes to one and she had no intention of waking anyone up.

"Ahem"

She flinched at the sound.

"Hey.... Justin" she greeted him nervously.

"This is pretty late, don't you think Miss Stewart?" he smirked.

"I was just uh... I was..." she stuttered on her words trying to come up what to say.

"You're all dressed up. Where'd you go?" he questioned.

"I went to... a party! Yeaa... A costume party Harper threw..." she answered.

'What am I thinking? I'm Hannah Montana for god's sake! I should be able to act better than this!' she thought to herself. She straightened up and braced herself for Justin's nosy interrogations.

"Huh... A costume party huh? How come I didn't hear about this costume party?"

She kept her face straight "Did you get an invite?"

Justin faked a laugh "Pfft.. Yeaa.. Of course"

Miley saw the lie. There wasn't any party to begin with. A grin started to form on her face "Huh? Really? Because it was a pretty intimate party"

"I just didn't have time to go. That's all. I already sent my apologies to Harper"

"Thought you said you never heard of the party?" she smiled innocently.

"Er. I just never heard of the OTHER party. I thought you meant someone else's party" he laughed nervously.

"Sure Justin. Whatever you say. I'm tired, so if you'll excuse me" she walked past him but felt something fall out of her bag.

"What's this? A blonde wig?"

Miley's eyes widened as she turned around to face him. He already had it in his hands. 'Shit! He can't figure out that fast!'

"Give that back!" she pulled it off of his grasp. "I.. It WAS a costume party. I simply went as Hannah Montana"

"Alright. Alright. Chill"

"Wait. What are you doing up this late?" Now it was her turn to interrogate him.

"I was downstairs fixing myself a sandwich"

"Oh really? Where's the sandwich?" she asked.

"I ate it"

"Where's the plate?"

"I didn't use one"

"You were sneaking around the house"

"NO!"

"Then why so defensive?"

"I'm not!"

"You were up to something"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"AHAH! Gotcha!"

"You cheated!"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did to"

"Okay this is getting ridiculous" Miley said "I'll tell you what. You don't tell Theresa I got home this late, and I won't tell your parents you were sneaking around the house at midnight"

Justin coudn't help but nod. He started to wonder how this girl could have something against him when someone else couldn't.

He watched her walk back to her room. He had the feeling she wasn't just a normal girl. She had a secret and he was gonna find out soon enough.

* * *

**sorry for the pointless chapter. i know i said i'd update last month but with the computer broken and i finally found a job. im keeping myself busy. its quiet without the computer :(**

**reviews please. xx**


End file.
